Mail
by seductionleadstodestruction
Summary: Sam writes Kurt a letter. A drabble.


Disclaimer: I don't own.

This is a drabble based off of a prompt I received in my Tumblr ask box.

**Mail**

The first week of summer vacation saw Sam Evans sitting holed up in his family's motel room watching his little brother and sister as his parents searched endlessly for jobs. He didn't mind babysitting so much when the twins were awake and keeping him occupied, but after about eight, the two kids had been tucked in for bed.

Boredom was Sam's problem as he sat on the floor, back against the wall, strumming his guitar quietly. His phone buzzed next to him and he saw _Kurt_ flash on the screen before a small envelope symbol popped up. He checked the message, a simple _hey_, with a smile.

An idea hit him and before he knew it, he was grabbing his backpack and searching for a piece of paper and pen. It took him over half an hour to write, but Sam was pleased with the outcome. His feelings as of late were becoming overwhelming; the itch to reach out and grab Kurt's hand when they went to see a movie, the hitch in his breath when Kurt smiled _just so_, the blush on his cheeks any time Kurt looked him in the eye. He needed some type of outlet and was glad he found it in writing the letter to Kurt.

He didn't have an envelope, so he simply folded the paper and wrote 'Kurt Hummel' on it. His stomach clenched at the thought of Kurt receiving it though, Kurt who had just broken up with his boyfriend a few weeks ago, so he set it on top of his backpack and forgot about it.

The next day Finn dropped by to switch some of the old clothes of his Sam had been borrowing with new pieces, explaining that Kurt had insisted Sam not have to repeat the outfits weekly.

Sam thanked Finn and asked him to thank Kurt for him as well, then took the bag of clothes into the bathroom. Finn continued talking to him, but Sam couldn't understand what he was saying, simply answering with a 'yeah'. When he returned from the bathroom, Finn was gone.

It was a Saturday and Sam's parents wanted their eldest child to have a break, so they took Stevie and Stacy to the park so Sam could have the room to himself for the day. Three hours after Finn's visit, a knock on the door interrupted Sam's guitar playing.

The door opened to reveal Kurt, breathing hard and looking lost. He didn't say anything, and just as Sam was about to question his appearance, Kurt held up a piece of paper.

Sam's heart stopped and he opened his mouth only to close it seconds later. His brain wouldn't work correctly and he couldn't seem to get any words formulated.

Luckily, Kurt wasn't having the same problem. "Sam, is this… Is this true?"

Sam didn't respond, just took the letter from Kurt's hands and stared at the words he'd written the night before. His eyes skimmed a certain sentence that had been crossed out and rewritten.

_Your to good for me Kurt, but I cant help wanting everything with you._

__Sam shakily set the letter on the small dresser beside him and looked up at Kurt, who stared at him with open eyes and an expression Sam couldn't read.

"Is it true?" Kurt asked again, quieter this time. Sam nodded, his breathing labored and his palms sweating. Kurt nodded back and stood still. Sam counted the seconds that they stood in the doorway, looking at each other with desperate eyes.

Seven seconds and Kurt was suddenly everywhere. His hands clutched at Sam's shoulders, his chest pressed as close as he could get, his lips hungrily attacking Sam's own.

The force of Kurt's kiss had Sam backing up until they were both in the room, and he didn't even notice when Kurt kicked the door closed, never breaking the kiss.

Sam curled his hands around Kurt's neck and pulled back, resting his forehead against Kurt's. "How did you get that letter? I never mailed it. You weren't ever supposed to read it."

"Finn," Kurt answered, then leaned in to press a gentle kiss to Sam's lips. "Said he came by and saw it and asked if you wanted him to give it to me."

Sam remembered Finn talking to him when he was putting the clothes away and his answer of 'yeah' even though he couldn't understand what was being said. He breathed out a laugh and playfully bumped his nose against Kurt's.

He brought their lips together again, unable to get enough of Kurt's taste.

"Always hoped it would be you," Kurt whispered between hungry kisses. "Ever since we had the duets, always wanted it to be you."

Sam shut his eyes tightly and couldn't fight the grin on his face. He couldn't think of anything to say so he pressed his lips gently against Kurt's top and then lower lip before pulling back and looking him in the eye.

"So you meant it?" Kurt's voice is quiet between them. Their lips brush with every word. "You really… You love me?"

Sam closes his eyes for a moment and prays this isn't a dream. When he opens them again Kurt's blue eyes are bright and so close and so _real_ and without thinking he says,

"Yeah, I really love you."


End file.
